


Average day for a star sans

by okamiisadog



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Just a drabble, M/M, but - Freeform, not too long, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okamiisadog/pseuds/okamiisadog
Summary: Blue finds himself an unfortunately, expectedly unexpected, situation. Cross and Dream just happen to be tagging along.





	Average day for a star sans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+friend).

Finding Error reclined on Ink's couch wasn't something Blue ever really imagined to find, but you know? He may as well not be surprised at this point, with how frequently odd things happened. Dream certainly wasn't too bothered either- just accepting the sight with a mix of annoyance and resignation across his skull. 

Hell, the only one that seemed truly bothered by the situation was Cross- who, admittingly, the Stars duo had more or less kidnapped by accident and taken him along on the Journey to Ink's home. But all that illegal nonsense aside, Blue figured that it was Dream's fault that Cross panicked at the sight of Error and knocked over something while summoning that disgustingly large blade! Not his in the slightest! (The fact that this was occurring in Ink's home, and thus didn't truly matter, escaped him at the moment. He just really, really did not want to pay for more home repairs after the last time.) 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Cross demanded, weapon aimed at the skeleton who remained draped over the upper part of the couch, like a barbarian. 

"i can be wherever the hell i want to" Error huffed indignantly, shooting Cross a judgmental head-to-toe glance. 

"No? This is Ink's home, you can't just enter whenever you feel-" 

Error interrupted whatever bullshit Cross was going to spew with a, " if you're asking me to go home with you the answers no." 

The silence that followed the accusation was quickly broken with Cross's babbled protests, and Dream choking on his own disbelieving laughter. For far from the first time, Blue wondered about what kind of people he had become companions with. 

"No!! I was just- you- I- why are you even here?!" Cross finally managed a complete sentence, his skull flushed in embarrassment. 

"Cross does have a point!" Blue pipped in, in an attempt to spare Cross anymore embarrassment, " Is it a bit unusual for you to be here unannounced!" 

Was it? Who knew! Either way Blue knew that Error was the type to take that sort of conversational bait. Just as predicted, Error let out a long, whiny groan- rolling over on the couch to the point he fell off of the back and onto the actual cushions- like how someone would properly lay on a couch. 

"ink and I are dating now or something" he grumbled, and wasn't that news that Blue had no clue how to react to! Dream only looked more exhausted!! Cross looked like he was about to be the first skeleton that would shit his pants in shock!!! Wonderful experience all around, truly. 

Error continued on, blissfully uncaring of their opinions on the matter, "he's been helping me with my phobia. And now i'm waiting for his ass to come home so i can finally beat him to death with my fists." 

Contradictory to his words, there was a small flush on his skull. 

Right. Yeah. Of course! What a wonderful relationship, goals, something like that! Blue decided that this wasn't his problem, and the opinion on the matter seemed like it was mutual. Whatever this was was Ink's problem. Dream let out a low sigh, fingers rubbing the temples of his skull as if it'd help relieve the chronic headache that being Ink's companion came with. It probably didn't help much, if the exhausted look he shot Error meant anything. 

"Right. Well, when you're done kicking his ass- Pardon me, I mean, when you're done doing whatever it is, could you send him our way? We've been trying to reach him for days now" Dream asked, sending a quick apologetic (mocking) glance towards Cross at the swear. Once again, the Guardian's ability to hold grudges knew no bounds! Dream still wouldn't let the one time Cross had been surprised by his swearing go- regardless of the fact that whatever false impression Cross had had of him back then was likely long torn apart. 

Blue was impressed! 

Cross, however, was not, but his quiet grumbling was promptly ignored by everyone in the room. 

Once again, Error let out an overly dramatic sigh, surely being asked the world of him to tell this one thing to Ink. 

"yeah, sure whatever! now get lost i'm busy....... no! i'm not going to invite them to wait with me! I planned this for ages-" 

Blue didn't bother to listen to his ramblings, used to it both from the time he had spent with the other, and with his current companions. He just ushered the other two out of the artist's home, and back to his Underswap- where they would wait for Ink to inevitably show up after whatever odd date he and Error had planned. Clearly, all of this was just a normal occurrence as a member of the infamous group of skeletons known as the star sanses. 

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend- we were talking and a funnee situation with Ink and Error came up- "what if error tried to cope with his phobia of touch just to be able to beat Ink up with his fists." I spat this nonsense out, enjoy 


End file.
